1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a jogging stroller frame, especially to a jogging stroller which includes a foldable jogging stroller frame and an auto-swiveling mechanism of rear wheel sets for converting into a compact configuration for small storage and easy shipping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jogging strollers are one of the baby traffic tools with larger wheels that can be pushed by an adult in fast hiking speed. As the wheels are quite larger the normal stroller wheel, it is difficult in folding the Jogging stroller in to a compact configuration for storage, unless the wheels are pulled off by the user before taking the manipulation of the folding.
For eliminating the inconvenience of using the Jogging strollers, the inventors of the present invention ever tried to design a Jogging stroller with a pair of swiveable real wheels that can swivel in ninety degrees from a longitudinally traveling direction to a transversally stowing direction. However, the swiveable real wheels needed to utilize return-springs to bring them back from the transversally stowing direction. This experimental design was found that it is too complex and difficult in assembling a lot of tiny parts in the manufacturing process.